Souris, tu as un gâteau !
by EyPi
Summary: [Oneshot,Cadeau] [KuroFye,POV Fye] Fye a le regard mauvais aujourd'hui. Il n'aime pas être ainsi oublié! Pas aujourd'hui ...


Auteur : EyPi

Base : Tsubasa RC

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, One Shot, KuroFye, POV Fye ( bouh j'aime pas ça), OOC très.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Même la date d'annif n'est pas à moi :)

Date : 06/12/2006

**Pour qui ? Pour ma petite Némilie !! Joyeux Nanniversaire !!!! Je t'adore la miss ! J'espère que cela te plaira je l'ai écrit rien que pour l'occasion !  
**

**ί ί ί ί ί ί ί ί ί**  
┌≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈┐  
│ ¤ **20 ans** ¤ │  
**--------------------****  
**

J'ai essayé de faire l'anniversaire de Kuro mais j'avais pas d'idées … alors finalement vous devez supporter un POV de Fye … et désolée c'est pas très joyeux … et un peu vulgaire (désolée mais moi intérieurement je jure tout le temps donc mon Fye il fait pareil :P)…

Bref, ça change de mon style habituel mais c'est quand même assez ressemblant :)

Bonne lecture ! (enfin j'espère)

* * *

**Souris, tu as un gâteau !**

-

**Un grand salon bien rangé – Deux fauteuils face à face de chaque côté du salon.**

-

Je le regarde.

Fixement.

Je ne cherche même pas à me cacher ou à faire des coups d'œil furtifs.

Nan.

Je le regarde.

Acharné.

Je devrais être en train de m'amuser avec les autres mais là, je m'en fous.

-

M'amuser ?

Ouais. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

En profiter au maximum avec les gens que j'apprécie.

Ou au moins faire comme d'habitude.

Je suis quelqu'un de joyeux.

De la catégorie de ceux qui se lèvent le matin un sourire collé sur le visage, une bonne humeur à toute épreuve et ce, pour toute la journée. De ces gens dont la présence égaye un univers grisâtre.

Bon d'accord, il y a des jours moins bons mais personne ne les voit. C'est plus fatiguant c'est tout.

Vous avez déjà essayé de faire l'abruti quand le cœur n'y est pas ?

Pfiou. C'est mieux qu'une séance de sport intensif pour vous épuiser.

-

Mais j'épuise surtout les autres.

J'ai jamais vraiment compris comment ça se fait.

Ils devraient se repaître de mon énergie vitale … à moins que ce ne soit moi qui les vide ?!?

… Je m'en tape.

S'ils sont Hors Service, tant pis pour eux.

Je ne suis pas SOS Fye.

-

Fye c'est moi.

Fye D. Flowright. Oui il n'y avait pas plus court comme nom. Et non le D tout seul comme un clandé ne veut rien dire.

Et donc moi on m'adore ou on a envie de m'étriper.

Enfin du moins, ici, dans ce petit groupe composé par le destin trois m'adorent et un a envie de m'étouffer. Je suis sûr que l'autre il doit rêver de m'arracher la langue ou de me pendre au plafond.

Ces quatre là, je les ai rencontrés il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je venais de quitter mon monde sans billet de retour. Une vie d'exil loin de ma patrie. Non pas que je n'y suis pas attaché mais bon la vie est comme elle est, point final. Pas besoin de s'étendre là-dessus.

Non. Pas de questions j'ai dit. Vous n'en saurez pas plus. C'est pas parce que je fais le mec gentil, le gendre parfait que je dois déballer ma vie aux premiers inconnus … ou même moins inconnus.

-

L'autre là, il croit que parce que je suis blond, je suis forcément con ou quoi ? Que je vais tout lui dire parce qu'il le demande ?

Nan je sais bien que non. Mais franchement avec une tête aussi expressive que la sienne, on ne peut que se demander ce qu'il peut bien penser.

Ouais moi aussi c'est vrai.

Mais moi au moins je suis agréable à regarder.

Je l'ai dit le sourire ça fait plaisir.

Et puis il faut bien l'admettre, je n'ai pas le physique ingrat.

Bon je ne m'admire pas en me regardant dans le miroir mais je peux que remarqué les attentions des autres, et pas toujours de façon discrète les boulets !

* * *

N'empêche que là, c'est moi qui le dévisage, lui. 

Ouvertement.

Je le regarde, lui.

-

Méchamment.

-

Ce genre de regard, il ne les a pas en exclusivité.

Ce mec est un problème ambulant.

Qui ça ?

C'est évident voyons !

Sieur Kurogané, je ne sais pas combien du nom.

Cet ours des cavernes grognon et mal léché.

Cet âne buté.

Ce truc ninja qui se cache sous son casque et derrière son sabre.

NINJA : Nounours Insupportable aux Neurones Javellisés et Abruti.

-

_Je le hais._

* * *

Kurogané. 

Les cheveux noirs corbeau , deux longues mèches folles qui tombent au coin de ses yeux.

Les yeux rouges. Foncés. Insondables. Qui peuvent forer l'inconscient d'autrui sans ciller.

Le corps bien proportionné. Tout en muscles. Des années d'entraînement à n'en pas douter. Tout lui quoi …

Tout dans les muscles rien dans la cervelle on dit non ?

-

Le mec à qui on ne parle que caché derrière un bouclier et encore sans oser lever les yeux par peur.

Celui qui impose le respect rien qu'avec le regard, montrant qu'il vous toise de haut (facile quand on est si grand aussi !) et vous dissèque le cerveau.

C'est pas le genre de mec qu'on fait chier pendant plus d'une minute sans y perdre la vie.

Il n'aime pas parler pour rien dire. Et n'engage jamais une conversation futile de lui-même.

Faut pas s'attendre à un élan d'attention de sa part.

C'est le genre de mec qu'on évite quand on a un minimum de jugeote.

-

Oui, mais il faut croire que j'aime vivre dangereusement.

Ce Kurogané là.

C'est lui que je cherche à tuer du regard depuis une bonne heure.

-

C'est lui que je harcèle depuis des mois. Mon souffre-douleur.

Juste lui.

-

C'est moi qui incarne son cauchemar personnel. Son chieur.

Juste moi.

-

_Je le hais._

* * *

Quelques mois qu'on se connaît seulement. 

Mais quelques mois de promiscuité continue. Obligée certes mais promiscuité quand même.

…

Ca crée des liens normalement ? Nan ?

Mais pas avec Monsieur Kurogané non.

Lui, il reste lui même.

Détestable.

Haïssable.

Et en plus il le fait exprès c'est obligé !

Surtout aujourd'hui.

-

C'est la première fois que je peux passer mon anniversaire sans craindre pour ma vie ou pour la sécurité des gens que j'aime alors pour une fois je me réjouissais de l'arrivée de ce jour dans ma vie.

Ah !

Oui c'est mon anniversaire !

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Bah maintenant c'est fait.

…

Une longue semaine.

Une semaine que je lui répète tous les jours que ça va être mon anniversaire.

Hier soir, je l'ai suivit jusque dans sa chambre juste pour qu'il y pense dans son sommeil et n'oublie pas ce matin. Je lui aurais même murmuré moi-même dans ses songes s'il ne m'avait pas viré violemment.

…

Il ne peut pas avoir oublié.

…

Je n'y crois pas.

J'en suis persuadé.

-

Je le regarde et il me le rend bien.

Je ne vois pas ses yeux et il ne doit pas voir les miens vu la distance mais je sens ses prunelles sur moi.

… Mon 8ème sens sûrement.

Cherchez pas à savoir c'est quoi mon 6ème et mon 7ème, ça vous choquerait.

Et puis…

Je distingue son petit sourire en coin. Celui qu'il réserve aux champ de batailles sanguinaires, à ses ennemis avant de les lacérer sous ses coups de sabre précis et experts.

…

Il me cherche non ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche exactement ?

Que je craque et lui hurle dessus ?

Le ferais pas.

Pas mon genre.

Suis plutôt « ferme ta gueule et endure ».

…

Le contraire de toi je suis sûr.

…

Une des choses que tu ne dois pas aimer chez moi.

Je t'énerve et j'en suis ravi.

Mais tu sais Kuro-chan, à partir de maintenant je vais te mener la vie encore plus dure.

Te faire chier deux fois plus.

Jusqu'à ce que tu essayes vraiment de me tuer.

Tu te retiens vraiment juste à cause d'un sortilège ?!?

Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu l'oublies ce sortilège ou que ce soit devenu une nécessité à ta propre survie de me tuer. Jusqu'à que tu sois obligé de ne plus me zapper comme tu le fais si bien.

Ce n'est pas moi qui craquerais le premier.

-

_Je te hais._

-

* * *

Ce matin, c'était différent. 

…

Dire que je me suis levé encore plus heureux que d'habitude.

Vraiment heureux.

Peut-être que c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'espérais autant quelque chose d'une journée qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Levé du bon pied (toujours faire attention à ça le matin … non je ne suis pas superstitieux, mais c'est bien de se dire ça pour bien démarrer la journée non ?), je m'étais dirigé en suivant la douce odeur de sucré qui s'élevait à travers tout l'appartement.

Hum.

Des bonnes brioches. J'aime trop cette odeur de boulangerie.

Merci Sakura.

Oh.

Deux petites brioches spéciales pour moi avec deux bougies en forme de chiffres pour former mon nouvel âge.

Quel bonheur dès le matin.

En une minute top chrono, j'avais déjà reçut trois « joyeux anniversaire » dont un en chanson, deux bisous (Sakura et Mokona), un gros câlin (Mokona) trois cadeaux plus ou moins réussis (le plus raté étant celui de Mokona mais il y avait mis du cœur la petite boule de poils, c'était adorable), trois grands sourires montés jusqu'au oreilles … et j'avais reçu aussi en cadeau bonus, en petit extra

…

Un vent sublime.

Kuro bien sûr. Qui d'autre aurait pu ?

-

Ils étaient tous là.

Mais pas lui.

Où était Sieur Kuro-sama à ce moment là ? Seul Son Altesse le savait.

Oui je sais, je suis maintenant plus que de mauvais poil et alors ?

Pourquoi ça lui serait réservé ?

J'ai le droit de sortir les griffes aussi. Des longues et acérées.

Et je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi comme le pense les deux gamins.

Faire la gueule parce qu'on se fait mépriser c'est normal.

Kuro espèce d'encu£#¤

_Je te hais._

-

Ne pas être là avec les autres, passe encore.

Mais rentrer puis s'asseoir pépère dans un fauteuil avec son manga de ninjas à la main. Sans même me jeter un coup d'œil.

Rien.

Je ne recherche pas forcément les petits soins mais même pas un mot, il a abusé non ?

Surtout que je lui ai laissé une chance.

Il ne m'avait peut-être pas vu.

Mais il s'en souvenait hein ?

Je me suis assis sur le bras de son fauteuil, le poussant doucement.

Et là, ce … truc m'a jeté un regard mauvais et m'a dit de le laisser tranquille ! Et qu'il voulait pas m'entendre de la journée !!

C'est pas possible d'être aussi … insensible !

Eh ben va te faire foutre !

Je te laisse tranquille mais crois bien que je vais te le faire comprendre mon mécontentement.

Hop, poser le gâteau d'anniversaire (un gros au chocolat miam) sur la table basse entre les deux fauteuils et m'installer confortablement en face de lui.

* * *

Je n'ai rien dit depuis. 

Lui non plus.

Il a lâché sa lecture posant son magazine à côté de la pâtisserie - preuve qu'il l'a bien vu - et a commencé à afficher sa saleté de sourire sur son visage, dont les muscles ont rarement l'occasion de servir (et c'est bien les seuls).

Depuis, il reste comme ça sans rien faire.

Et moi non plus.

Enfin si je fais quelque chose : je le dévisage.

-

Tu as compris.

Tu n'es pas débile non plus.

Tu le savais dès ce matin quel jour on est, n'est-ce pas ?!?

Mais non, tu as décidé d'être un crevard jusqu'au bout.

Tu as pourtant changé un peu avec les gamins, se souciant d'eux même si tu dis le contraire alors que là, tu me prouves qu'avec moi c'est l'inverse.

C'est une déclaration de guerre non ?

Même si non, je le prends comme ça.

Alors tu me hais ?

Ca fait trop mal et j'ai la gorge nouée.

-

_Moi, je ne te hais pas._

* * *

Je ne t'aurais pas quitté des yeux toute la journée. 

Tu es un abruti.

Tu es têtu.

Et à ce point, c'est plus qu'idiot !

Et je suis encore plus bête vu que j'ai attendu. Patiemment.

On n'a même pas mangé.

Mon gâteau au chocolat attendra demain. Ce sera moins drôle et puis il a une moins bonne tête après tout ce temps mais il sera tout aussi bon, c'est ce qui compte … on se console comme on peut. Le partagerais avec Mokona et les gamins. Les pauvres, je les ai abandonnés. Je les remercierais triplement au matin.

* * *

**Minuit - L'heure du crime.  
**

-

Je soupire trèèèèèès bruyamment et me dirige vers ma chambre en traînant des pieds.

Te regarde même plus.

L'ais déjà trop fait.

Connais le moindre de tes traits par cœur.

Mais ça c'est pas si nouveau après tout.

Me jette par terre pour m'installer près de mon lit.

Fait chier. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Doivent être fatigués d'avoir fixé un point statique pendant des heures. Je les ferme doucement.

Putain, je prends ça trop à cœur.

_Je t'en veux à mort tu sais ?_

_Je ne te hais même pas._

Fait vraiment chier.

-

Je n'arrive pas à te haïr vraiment.

Mais qu'est-ce que je le désirerais pourtant.

-

- Je sais.

-

…

Hein ?

….

-

- Tu parles tout haut idiot.

Je ne l'avais même senti arriver dans la pièce. Bordel, j'étais si préoccupé que ça ?

Et puis d'où il m'a suivi lui ?

D'où il me parle ?

Il croit qu'il peut se ramener comme ça la bouche en cœur alors qu'il m'a prit comme une sous-merde toute la journée ?!?

Nan, nan désolé ça marche pas comme ça.

Et puis souhaiter ce genre de chose c'est un minimum de politesse quand même.

Une toute petite formalité. Deux mots. Six syllabes.

Pas très dur.

Trop pour lui.

Trop de lui pour moi.

Dégages connard.

Pour une fois c'est moi qui veux pas supporter ta douce présence.

Je me relève et fais face.

-

Il me montre la pâtisserie fatiguée qu'il a amenée avec lui :

- Bon anniversaire abruti.

Je ne réponds pas.

Il en a de bonnes lui.

Il a attendu maintenant pour sortir des blagues à deux euros cinquante ?!?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Il m'a scotché.

-

Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules et lui qui me pousse doucement contre le mur.

- Normalement on dit merci là.

Je lui lâche le regard le plus inexpressif que j'ai dans mon répertoire.

Pas d'amusement.

Pas de ressentiment.

Rien.

Quoi que tu puisses dire j'ai décidé que je m'en fichais.

Alors, tu t'en iras après hein ?!?

Tu me laisseras exploser tranquille ?

Pas en pleurs non.

Bien sûr que non.

-

…

Pars.

-

S'il te plait !!

-

J'essaye de me dégager mais allez échapper à sa poigne sur mes épaules.

Vais avoir des bleus.

Au lieu de me laisser, il me repousse contre le mur et se positionne de façon à me couper toutes possibilités de fuite tout en me tenant désormais les poignets.

On n'est qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nous qui nous étions dévisager toute la journée de loin.

Je respire difficilement.

Son odeur qui se mélange à celle du gâteau posé pas loin.

L'odeur de sa peau.

Il ne faut pas …

-

- Normalement, on le souhaite la journée pas le lendemain. Maintenant ça ne sert à rien.

-

Il sourit l'enflure.

J'ai répondu ce qu'il voulait, c'est ça ?

Eh merde !

Voulais vraiment pas. Pas fait exprès. Ca marche quand même? Peux pas rejouer?

Il pose ses doigts contre ma joue.

-

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me force la main. Tu es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets. L'esprit de contradiction tu connais ?

-Tu as vraiment un problème toi.

-

Merde encore. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire ne serait-ce qu'un peu et ironiquement.

Je suis si désespéré que ça ?

Je suis attiré. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Je le sais et je veux pas.

Vas t'en !!!

-

- Je ne te prendrais pas pour un abruti moi quand ce sera le tour du mien. Je ne te dirais qu'une seule fois la date. Et ça suffira je sais. Tu confondras pas le 5 et 6. N'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être gentil. Je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie non plus.

-

Il se rapproche et chuchote tout doucement, ponctuant chacun de ses mots.

Ma tête est posée contre son épaule.

Il est vraiment grand.

Je ferme les yeux.

-

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me rabâche les oreilles des millions de fois pour la même chose.

-

Il m'énerve.

Les reproches c'est pour ma pomme.

Alors que c'est lui qui devrait se faire pardonner.

J'essaye de le repousser.

Mais il me plaque à nouveau.

Et.

Glisse sa jambe entre les miennes.

-

- Même si, à force de t'entendre m'annoncer ta saleté de date, j'ai entendu autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant qu'un simple jour à retenir.

-

Laisses moi réfléchir bordel.

Capte plus rien.

Il est bien lui !

Comment il veut que je comprenne ce qu'il dit.

Avec son souffle qui caresse mon cou ...

-

- Il faut le savoir qu'avec les abrutis enjoués, les choses importantes sont cachées. On fait plus facile comme déclaration tu ne trouves pas ?

-

J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite, trop fort.

Il fait trop chaud.

A quoi il joue ?

Il veut quoi ?

-

-Toi.

-

Hein ?

-

- Tu parles tout haut je t'ai déjà dis.

-

Ah ?

-

- Si c'était pas toi que je voulais vraiment, si je n'étais pas un tant soit peu sérieux, je ne me prendrais pas la tête maintenant. Pour toi. _Pour Nous._ J'aurais lâché l'affaire, t'aurais souhaité vite fait ton anniversaire et puis on en parlait plus. Mais je ne serais pas là.

Il m'embrasse sur le front. Puis sur le côté des yeux. Sur les pommettes.

-

- Et puis mine de rien, on l'a passé ensemble ton anniversaire.

- …

- Rien que nous deux. Et un magnifique gâteau pour nous séparer.

- …

- Maintenant tu sais, tu peux craquer. Lâches tout ce que tu as emmagasiné aujourd'hui. On en a besoin que tu craques enfin. Nous deux. Il en était plus que temps ...

- ...

- Et tu sais, on mangera le gâteau tous les deux demain. Pas tout de suite.On a mieux à faire là nan ?

-

Je m'éloigne de son corps.

Et lève la tête.

La première fois que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Il est vraiment sérieux.

Ses yeux ont presque tournés au noir tellement il l'est.

Et je souris.

-

- Bien sûr que si. soufflais-je à un centimètre des lèvres de mon vis-à-vis.

Je m'étais rapproché. A lui de faire le reste du chemin. J'avais signé la réddition mais pas la défaite totale. Mais pour le reste de la bataille, on verrait plus tard.

Il m'embrasse tout doucement.

Puis plus.

On a vraiment mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un gâteau.

_Je t'aime._

-

Pas besoin de se poser plus de questions.

Après tout, ça fait des mois qu'on jouait à cache-cache tous les deux.

Je les avais sentis depuis longtemps ses regards sur moi.

L'avais dit que certains boulets étaient pas très discrets.

Mais parfois on se voile la face par peur de comprendre.

On peut être cons.

A plusieurs niveaux.

-

Joyeux Anniversaire moi-même.

Souris autant que tu peux..

Tu as eu le meilleur des cadeaux.

Bien mieux qu'un gros gâteau.

**- FIN -**

* * *

Voilà !!! 

Fin de ton petit cadeau Némie !!

J'espère que ça vous a plut à tous ... ça m'étonnerait … plus je la re-lis et plus j'me dis que c'est trop bizarre comme cadeau, j'en pleurerais presque (les nerfs) si j'étais pas si fatiguée lol !

Moi j'aime bien quand on est totalement de mauvaise foi et qu'on s'y enfonce de rage (comment ça, ça m'arrive tout le temps ?!?). Bon c'est pas une ode à Kuro non plus. Je peux pas le faire normal ? Nan. Je l'aime trop comme ça :P

Les gens peuvent être vraiment cons parfois quand ils s'y mettent. Putaing quand je me relis j'ai envie de prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre !!! Ou de mettre la mienne de tête contre le mur …

Je ne connais pas les dates d'anniversaire de Kuro et de Fye donc bah j'ai fais comme je veux. Idem pour leurs âges. Franchement c'est dur de leur donner un âge à ces deux zigotos !! Donc bah j'ai fais comme si c'était comme moi donc même façon de penser ... les pauvres XD

-

EyPi, très en retard j'avais dit que je le posterais à minuit sniff.

Un 'tit commentaire ?


End file.
